Some electric machine systems operate under difficult conditions, such as exposure to corrosive chemicals at high temperatures. In some instances, electric machines can be used in a Rankine cycle, where components of the electric machines are in direct contact with the working fluid. For example, in the Rankine cycle, a working fluid can absorb heat from a heat source to become gaseous. The gaseous working fluid can be used to propel a prime mover, such as a turbine rotor, to move relative to a stator for generating electricity. Both the rotor and the stator can become submerged in the gaseous working fluid. The working fluid can include corrosive chemicals, such as toluene, that can dissolve adhesives used for bonding components in electric machines. For instance, the stator core of an electric machine is commonly manufactured with thin layers of metallic or other magnetically conductive materials that are bonded together using adhesives. The adhesives can be etched away or dissolved when exposed to the working fluid (especially when the working fluid is at high temperatures (e.g., 200 degrees Celsius)), thereby compromising the stator core.